Stepping into Good Fortune
by PrettyPurpleHaze
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP Set in a AU first season. What if Trudy got pregnant a little later? ... Trex
1. It Has To Start Somewhere

Title: Stepping In Good Fortune  
  
Author: Me and Bunny!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them. Neither does Bunny. We are sorely disappointed. We don't own the song either! Damn.  
  
Rating: R so far.  
  
Summary: An AU fic. What if Trudy got pregnant a little later? Trex-Fic!  
  
Author's Notes: There's a lot of them, LoL. This is an AU fic for the simple reason that I haven't seen much of the Tribe, definitely missed most of the early seasons. But when I started to talk to Bunny, who already had been watching, about the show we began to bat ideas I couldn't resist taking up the fic.  
  
WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW:  
  
* Takes place five or six months after the virus hit.  
  
* Trudy had a minor crush on Bray, which became stronger after the Virus hit.  
  
* Lex and KC are brothers [Per Bunny's request :)]  
  
*I'm not sure of everyone that was around then, so just go with the fic, it IS alternate universe anyway. Which only means that I could screw with everything a bit. ;) But, as the fic stands here are the characters: -Trudy, Lex, Bray, Amber, Ebony, Zoot, Jaffa, KC, Patsy, Cloe, Ellie, Alice, Jack, Ryan, Salene, Java, Siva, Dal. -- Zandra was never there, mostly because I didn't know about her, and Tai-San was there, but went away for a while before anything could develop between her and Lex.  
  
*Lex is already Sheriff, elected by Bray to try and keep order among everyone and over see the protection of the Mallrats.  
  
*The people that know that Bray and Zoot are brothers are: Trudy, Lex, Amber, Bray. If anyone else suspects, they're keeping quiet in this fic. :)  
  
I may add more later, but for know this is it. Sorry for loading it on everyone, but I know nothing. Next time I do a fic I'll be hella better prepared, that's for damn sure.  
  
I wrote the first part.  
  
**  
  
He picked up a small pile of clothes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He was already late and this wasn't helping.  
  
"Come on, Lex, just a minute?"  
  
"No, KC, I don't have time to some little kids games with you right now," he barked out as he searched for his hat.  
  
"You never have time anymore," his little brother added quietly. He turned to charge from the room but Lex sighed, annoyed, and caught him.  
  
"Look, later on we'll have a round of ball, all right? I'm not ignoring you, KC, but I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"You mean it? Later?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I mean it," he assured. "Now go find Cloe, go to class or something, Ryan was complaining about you skipping yesterday and I don't have enough of an imagination to last another one of his blathering rants."  
  
KC smiled briefly and nodded, hurrying off so as not to muss his chances of a minute of the time his brother had promised him. Lex watched him go, it'd been a while now and he still hadn't done the things he should have for KC. He hadn't really hung out with him much before the virus, their age difference ensuring that the only time they were seen together was when his mother forced him to drag - what he used to refer to as 'the squealing little whiner' - to the park or someplace . . . but . . . When the virus hit, during their parents decline, they had to stick together, and after. . . Lex probably hadn't done everything he should; his saving grace was the fact KC was still on Earth. He had no idea how to take care of a kid, he wasn't Ryan or Salene who'd jumped into the parental roles so perfectly. He wasn't that kind of man, and he didn't think he would be, ever. KC was enough responsibility for him, and if he could say one thing it was that he'd at least taught his brother to rely on himself.  
  
He shook his head, brushing off the hard time he was giving himself over his choices for what was left of his true family. They were still here, still strong, and - if anything came down - there would only be two people Lex would protect, KC, and himself.  
  
That was it.  
  
He'd try to help the others, no doubt, but if it were a choice between them and the Mallrats, the dwellers would lose. It wasn't right to say, but this life was about survival, and he wanted to do just that.  
  
Finally he saw his boot peeking out from behind the dresser, he grabbed it, tugging it on and hopping out the door to meet Bray and Amber.  
  
**  
  
Trudy stumbled once, but didn't fall. She kicked the annoying and bothersome rock that had gotten in her way before plopping onto the beach and looking at the ocean. The waves crashed, but they seemed far away, far enough not to feel the mist it sprayed. She scrubbed her fingers through her deep violet hair and growled. Her life was in shambles, that's what it felt like, everything fell out from beneath her and whatever she could hold onto seemed to fall through her fingers like the sand below her.  
  
She didn't feel like she could talk to anyone in the mall . . . After all, how *do* you explain this sort of thing? The love of your life was *in* love with the belle of the tribal ball?  
  
Well, she could say that.  
  
She'd always had a crush on Bray, it was silly in the beginning, but . . . after the virus hit she needed something to cling to, and he was there for her. Even when Martin disappeared Bray was still there to protect her and when Martin came back in his new incarnation Bray was the only unchanging thing. And she wanted something that didn't change.  
  
But then Amber came, and the sparks flew. That was the end of anything that could have happened between the fearless leader and his less than independent friend. So Trudy dusted herself off and started to stand on her own two feet - secretly wondering if her new show of strength would bring Bray back. But it didn't, and she didn't feel that strong anyway. When she finally knew for sure that Bray and Amber were sleeping together she felt her blood boil.  
  
Zoot happened to be camped out near-by.  
  
It wasn't that she intentionally went after him, she'd been angrily walking - more like stalking - through the streets, trying to make sense of her life. The Locos caught her easily, and she didn't much care. When they presented her to Zoot he seemed to meld back a little, Martin was there in that one second.  
  
Soon after, he ordered his little minions to leave. She got a little sentimental for the flash in his eyes, but it was far over-powered by his lust for domination and the mean streak that seemed to dominate him. But she got an ache for what everything *used* to be. So when he approached her and kissed her hard she didn't resist. He was that sort of familiar that she wanted. If she closed her eyes . . .  
  
And that was it. One thing led to another, and another. It was weird. It was a little painful. It was kind of . okay . . . It wasn't like she had comparisons. But now it was done and over and she didn't want to remember that it even happened. Sleeping with the enemy. But at that moment it she could pretend he was just Martin.  
  
He wasn't though.  
  
When he fell asleep she gathered her clothes, sick with her actions, and snuck away. The guards saw her go, and let her. It puzzled her at first, but later she heard that the guards often thought that any disheveled figure stumbling from their leaders tent, or room, was automatically inclined to join the group. In that freedom to wander, she slipped away.  
  
That was a month ago and she'd tried her best to forget it. Again, it'd be a little hard to explain that you dealt with losing your crush by sleeping with *Zoot* -- the fact that he used to be the Martin she knew probably wouldn't matter since no one was aware of how sweet and kind he seemed before the virus anyway.  
  
She never did tell anyone and now she just wanted to forget it ever happened, she felt ill over it, but it was done. She thanked the stars Zoot hadn't decided to taunt their tribe with it either, she wasn't enthusiastic that having him near and increasing the chances of it coming out.  
  
"Washed ashore, have you?"  
  
The voice drew her from her muddled, worried thoughts and Trudy squinted at the figure in the sun and when she pulled herself up she grimaced. "What do you want, Lex?"  
  
"What? I can't care about the safety of someone passed out on the beach? I could try mouth to mouth resuscitation if you like," he smiled.  
  
"Please do, I'm sure there's a jellyfish somewhere in the tide just waiting for your help," she smarted, pulling herself up and dusting off her clothes as she turned away.  
  
"You know guys don't make passes at girls with smart asses," he followed.  
  
"Except you, I suppose. Hmm, let me check if I'm your type," she glanced down at herself as she walked and then put two fingers to her wrist. "Female and a pulse, yep, that's about it."  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, Trudy, I don't go for just anyone," Lex bristled. "In fact I wouldn't sleep with you with Bray's--"  
  
"Shut up, Lex," she spat sourly. It was hard enough getting over her first real love; she didn't need his remarks to remind her why she felt shattered.  
  
"Oh, so you can dish it out but you can't take it, eh?" he smirked.  
  
"And they say you aren't too smart. They're right of course," she muttered, ignoring him.  
  
"Come on now, don't be like that. I know you're hurting. Lex is always there for you."  
  
She faced him, disgusted, at his grin and suggestive attitude. "You truly bring out the vomit in me."  
  
He put his hand to his chest as he answered. "Charmed."  
  
Shaking her head she stomped off as Lex turned to his meeting place.  
  
End Chapter One. 


	2. Clashes

Bunny's Go-  
  
**  
  
Bray looked up from Amber when Lex barged into the room.  
  
"Don't you ever KNOCK?"  
  
"You wouldn't have answered," Lex shot back bluntly. "Look, I don't have time for this, ok? And, your little girlfriend, or co-tribal-leader, or whatever you wanna call her has NOTHING I've never seen before."  
  
"GET. OUT." Amber growled through clenched teeth, clutching a pillow to herself.  
  
"Look, I have BUSINESS, you two. Or, did you decide that tribal business is no longer important in the face of a good f---"  
  
"LEX!!!" Bray burst out. "Oh, for..." he sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"OK, your brother, right? Mr. 'King of the Locos'?"  
  
Bray sighed, thinking of his brother, formerly known as Martin, now Zoot, who declared himself King of his tribe, the Locos. A tribe of feral dogs, practically. Behind the scenes, Ebony, his lover, was co-leader, and she was pure evil, but she used her exotic beauty to get what she wanted when strength could not win out.  
  
"What about him?" Bray asked, wearily.  
  
"Remember his bitch?"  
  
"Ebony? Of course I---"  
  
"No, the other one. Jaffa."  
  
"Lex..." Amber interrupted, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Lex, despite what you think, my brother does not go both wa---"  
  
Lex broke in. "We all know the truth about him, Jaffa has even decided to move him from 'King' status to 'deity'. He's started this shit trying to get Zoot to call the Locos 'The Chosen'; so HE can be his right-hand, rather than his left..."  
  
"You're sure about this?"  
  
"Positive. The guy's out of his tree; Ebony doesn't want it, of course. Not because he's nuts, but because he'd be one step above her, rather than below."  
  
Bray groaned, flopping back on the bed. This was just bloody LOVELY...  
  
~*~  
  
Later on that day, Lex was walking down to find KC, when he bumped into Ryan.  
  
"Lex, we have to talk."  
  
"Security breech?"  
  
"No, it's KC."  
  
Lex stiffened defensively.  
  
"What about him?" he asked.  
  
"Lex, you're... he's... he just does whatever the hell he PLEASES! He tried to run out of the middle of Sal's class today."  
  
"Look, the kid knows how to read, right?"  
  
"Well, yes, but---"  
  
"And, he knows how to write; hell, he has a better handwriting than ME. He also knows how to count, because he handles money a lot. He's fine. Stop trying to force this shit that won't help him down his throat."  
  
"Lex, if it were the old time---"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's NOT the old time. And, he's MY kid, not YOURS," Lex said, angry. Pal or not, KC was HIS KID, and Ryan needed to realize that.  
  
"Fine, Lex," Ryan said quietly. "I'll tell Salene to let him out of 'detention'---"  
  
"You PUNISHED him?!" Lex exploded.  
  
"Well, we would've the others---"  
  
"The others aren't MY KID BROTHER," Lex growled. "What did you do?" he demanded.  
  
"Lex, he's a kid; once in a while he needs a little---"  
  
"And, that part is up to ME to do; no one else."  
  
"It wasn't a big thing, really..." Ryan said, seeing Lex was pissed enough to knock his block off. "Sal just took the ruler to his palm a bit, and then made him stand in the corner." He admitted, watching Lex for a reaction...  
  
End Part 2 


	3. Clue

Thanks for the reviews. They make me fill with geeker joy :)  
  
My turn!  
  
**  
  
Lex's jaw worked as he peered at his friend. Ryan nearly seemed intimidated, but not completely. He didn't doubt that Lex was not opposed to taking a good swing at him, after all, once upon a time they'd been the same kind. Breaking out of Boot Camp when the murmuring of new areas the virus had stuck came back to them, Lex's own area on the roster. He remembered finding KC sobbing in a corner and -  
  
"You're to *never* hit my brother, do you hear me?" Lex barked, invading Ryan's personal space and thought. "And embarrassing him in front of everyone? That's supposed to be a proper thing to do to him?"  
  
"Lex, I know you're upset, but he NEEDS discipline! He's always handling money because he's CHEATING people!"  
  
"What's so wrong with that then? He's doing what he sees," Lex countered. "He's smart, he can rely on himself and when he can't I'M there, that's all he ever needs to learn."  
  
"What about culture?" Ryan argued.  
  
"Have you SEEN our culture?" Lex laughed without humor.  
  
"Not that, and you know it. I mean plays, writing. What about math? Just because he can collect payments does not mean that he can do more difficult equations."  
  
"You bring this to me now? AFTER you've punished him?"  
  
Ryan sighed, his breath slow as he shook his head. "Look. I'm sorry, I guess Salene and I took ourselves a little too far, it's just that for some of the other kids we *are* their authority, they don't have anyone else. Perhaps the ruler was a bit much, we're still not sure about the whole guardian thing ourselves, but I'll stand by the need for *something*."  
  
Lex peered at him and folded his arms. He thought school was pointless, for his view anyway, but he was talking about his brother here. Lex knew what counted now was knowing how to handle a weapon, but maybe, for KC, the other things could be useful too. Even if he thought it was bullshit he knew that Ryan wouldn't just come up with something to waste time.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to him. But when he's finished learning what he needs it's over, he's out," Lex announced. Ryan nodded thoughtfully as Lex stepped forward once again, his voice low. "But if I find out you or Salene takes to hitting on him again I won't be as cooperative as I am now, whether you admit you were wrong or not."  
  
The implication of a payback lingered darkly in his voice as he stepped back and away, leaving Ryan standing there.  
  
**  
  
"Oof!" Again Trudy stumbled, but didn't fall. Looking at the charging mass in her way she grimaced. "Twice in one day, this is payback for something."  
  
"Just get out of my way."  
  
"What's wrong with YOU?" she snarked, more out of annoyance than concern.  
  
"Evil incarnate annoys me. Move."  
  
"So clever," she goaded, crossing her arms. Trudy didn't know why she continued instead of moving, but it was a distraction from her own pity party. "What's wrong Lex? Another girl reject you? I thought you'd be used to that sort of thing by now."  
  
His face dropped a little, his eyebrow rose, and Trudy could almost see the half smirk. "No one's rejected me yet and, I'll have you know, I've got a pretty good record. Want to see?"  
  
He let the double meaning sink in. Nothing like a little verbal sparring, involving sex, that put Lex in a good mood. And fighting, preferably with someone bigger or even better so it was more challenging.  
  
"The only thing I'd like to see is you leaving," she smiled condescendingly.  
  
"So it's my a$$ you got your eyes on? Okay," he said, puckering his bottom lip thoughtfully and nodding.  
  
"Never flatter yourself, besides, check your own record - which you do often, I'm sure - because I rejected you hours ago. Or did you forget so easily?"  
  
"You didn't exactly reject me," he grinned. "Just like now, this, this is all flirting."  
  
"WHAT? All those feathers must be poking your brain if you think . . ." She flinched back as if a flame was held in front of her face as she realized, in a way, he was . . . right . . . Ew.  
  
She could see it come over his expression, that self satisfied -  
  
"LEX! I know Ryan talked to you and I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't my fault I--"  
  
"KC --"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you though," KC continued as Trudy stood there a little shocked. WHAT was she doing flirting with Lex? Like her problems weren't crappy enough, now she was unconsciously adding an egotistical jerk in the mix. She looked up to where he was looking at a rambling KC.  
  
"I'll talk to you--" he broke in.  
  
"But, Lex, it wasn't me, it was--"  
  
Trudy shook her head. She'd already resolved to start over, forget about Bray, block the Zoot incident COMPLETELY from her mind. She didn't need to add anything else to the list.  
  
End Part Three 


	4. Seeds

Bunny's Go:  
  
Bray pulled a shirt on and looked at Amber, still lying in the bed.  
  
"He's my BROTHER, Amber."  
  
"I know that, Bray; but, we have a tribe to protect. It's not like I'm saying HARM him in ANY way-"  
  
"Then, what ARE you saying?" Bray asked.  
  
"Just... precautions. We should take precautions to protect our tribe. It IS our responsibility, blood or no."  
  
Bray sighed, knowing just how right she was. "Fine, fine... what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well... beef up security measures, for starters," she said, being the more levelheaded one. "We should make sure that we get some supplies and be prepared should we need to barricade ourselves, like a fortress. You should talk to Jack; he'd be good at that. And, we should be prepared not to go out alone, and that includes ANY of us. Especially the smaller ones."  
  
Bray nodded thoughtfully. "But, Lex... he thinks his 'Mr. Head of Security' job entitles him to take the law into his own hands-"  
  
"Law? WHAT law?" Amber reminded gently.  
  
"You KNOW what I mean..." Bray sighed, giving her a LOOK. "I'm worried what he might DO to Marty."  
  
"Marty?"  
  
Bray sighed, flopping next to Amber. "He used to be Marty... maybe he can be again? Maybe there is still a glimmer of him inside... if I can find it..."  
  
Amber sighed, kissing his cheek. "Bray... what if it's a lost cause?"  
  
"As long as he's out there, somewhere, alive... I can't believe that. I'm his big brother." Bray said. "But... how am I gonna convey that to LEX?"  
  
~*~  
  
Trudy's eyes widened as she looked at KC's palm.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked, her brow puckered in concern.  
  
"Salene's idea of 'discipline'," he said, looking down.  
  
"She HITS them?!" Trudy asked in shock, her hormones giving her maternal instincts she had never thought of.  
  
"Look, I don't give two craps about the others, but, I already told them they ain't allowed to touch my brother again. I talked to Ryan about it," Lex said. "Scared the piss outta him, I did," he smirked.  
  
"Did'cha slug him?" KC asked in awe.  
  
"No... but, he knows not to do it again, OK, kiddo?" Lex explained, surprising Trudy with the gentleness of his tone. He sighed as he looked at KC's hand more closely, and looked down at him. "I don't think you should have to go back."  
  
KC's eyes widened. "Really? Can you do that?"  
  
"You're my kid, ain't'cha?" Lex said, exasperated. "And, anyone who says different, or thinks they can boss you, can kiss my ass."  
  
"He CAN read, right, Lex?" Trudy asked tentatively.  
  
"YES, he can read. He can write, and he can do his numbers. What the hell else would he NEED, anyway? That culture stuff won't get him anywhere in this world, and we both know it." Lex said firmly, pushing back the rage he felt when he looked at the small bruised palm. "Fucking bastards, hitting a little kid... Only seven..." he muttered under his breath. "Don't worry, kiddo;" he assured KC again. "that fucking boukyak will never touch you again, ok?"  
  
KC nodded, laying his head against Lex's side as Lex put a hand on the side of his head, pulling him slightly closer in an affectionate gesture.  
  
Trudy eyed them, but did not say a word. Suddenly, a horrible feeling took her over, and she felt a wave of dizziness as she turned around, convulsed, and tossed her cookies. 


	5. Getting Better

Author's Note: In response to the feedback [thanks btw!] :: Yes, we seem to have developed a place for vomiting through-out the story. Then again, we decided that Al from 'Quantum Leap' and Vanessa from 'Austin Powers' were the proud parents of BwoC's Merton and Becky. We're an eclectic writing team ;)  
  
Author's Note # 2: If you really want to thank me and Bunny for the story I wouldn't mind you guys working on she Trex fics of your own. *hint, hint* :)  
  
This was my turn:  
  
**  
  
Trudy held a towel to her head, the cool water not really helping her since she didn't feel ill anymore. She tossed it on the table in front of her and sighed.  
  
"You're sure you're alright?" Lex asked with an uncertain eye. She nodded miserably with her embarrassment; at least she didn't puke on him or his brother. A tiny consolation, but a consolation just the same.  
  
"Do you want me to wet it again?" KC fidgeted as he pointed to the table, and before Trudy could respond he took the towel and headed for the bucket of water. She smiled faintly after him, he had a lot of bravado for his young age, but he was still just a child when he was unsure or scared. Now, after the virus, it was hard to think of anyone like that.  
  
"Hope I don't get a hold of whatever you ate, I'd be pretty hard pressed trying to direct my puke away from most of the people around here," Lex joshed.  
  
"I still have to clean it up." Trudy made a disgusted face and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Naw, we'll have Salene do it, it'll be a nice little treat."  
  
That, at least, made Trudy smile a little, Salene apparently was having a flashback to the ruler-welding teachers in her old school.  
  
"Reminds me of *my* old school," Trudy voice aloud, giggling a bit. Her jovial attitude upped some at the fact that her stomach didn't stir when she did it. Her eyes moved to Lex who hadn't cracked a smile.  
  
"If I'd known it was that bad I wouldn't have held back from hitting Ryan, or considered sending KC back."  
  
"Ryan? Was he there when Salene did it?" Trudy wondered. That'd be surprising since Ryan was always thinking what was best for the little ones.  
  
"I didn't ask, wasn't really caring at the moment."  
  
KC came back in, handing over the cooled fabric and, although she didn't need it, Trudy took it gratefully and held it to her forehead.  
  
"I should be treating you," she said gently holding his hand, palm up.  
  
"I didn't barf," KC chirped. Trudy tilted her head and laid the cloth over his skin, giving him a wink as Lex watched quietly.  
  
**  
  
"Lex? LEX?"  
  
"I'm listening," he growled. "You two are the ones with your attention permanently fused on each other."  
  
Amber blew out a breath of annoyance and took a seat in from of him. "We have some new plans."  
  
"Great," he complained, "when you're not busy shacking up you're making strategies without me. I'd suggest embarking on a threesome so that I'm in the loop but I don't find Bray near as attractive as, well, any female on the entire _planet_."  
  
"Can you just listen?" Bray complained, folding his arms.  
  
"Fine, what?"  
  
"What is with you? You've been quiet for days." Amber eyed him with a raised brow.  
  
What was it? Three days ago he'd saw his brother's hand, decided he didn't need to go to school which brought another confrontation with Ryan that nearly came to blows before Salene stepped in and apologized, admitting she was wrong. KC still wasn't going back, but the subject was dropped for now and Ryan was busy nursing his girlfriend's whining guilt.  
  
Next was Bray's orders to bring more people on his team, a sure sign something was going down that the Tribal Co-leaders weren't sharing with him. It was making increasingly aggravated the longer they took to clue him in.  
  
Then there was Trudy; he could hardly stand her, like always. She always had a remark that matched his; it annoyed the hell out of him when he lost the upper hand in anything. But she wasn't truly a gorgon with a pretty face and a hot body, she'd been nice to KC, and he'd responded to it. That was rare. And during late morning he'd walked past the bathroom to hear her heaving again. With the absence of medication, getting anything past a cold was not as easy to deal with as it used to be.  
  
"Can we stick to the subject?" Lex bit out.  
  
"Fine," Amber snapped. "Being nice to you is like hand feeding a piranha."  
  
Lex bared his teeth and clicked them once before Bray spoke. "We've been putting some things into motion, Lex. We asked you to take more deputies on so I'm sure you guessed that something is happening . . . and we've been working with Jack on a few of them."  
  
"Jack? When were you planning on telling me?" Lex's voice rose and he stood abruptly. This had been coming, but having them say it flared him up. An act of disregard on it's own it was enough to piss him off, but combined with everything else-  
  
"Relax, we haven't done anything yet, we wanted you to know before we carried out a plan of action."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure *one* of you thought that way," he said with a glance to indicate Amber's tendency to push on without always letting the need-to- know people know.  
  
"Lex."  
  
"Enough. I'll get the plans from Jack." He headed for the door swinging it open and then turning to look a last time. "I'd appreciate a heads up next time, a clue to show me and everyone else my post in this tribe isn't just as a fool with a shitty badge."  
  
**  
  
"It's very nice," he heard Trudy's voice say. He walked around the corner to see her patting a cap on KC's head.  
  
"I traded for it with a couple of tapes I found in a box."  
  
"A box?" she questioned with a nudge.  
  
"Seriously," KC answered. "They didn't even belong to anyone."  
  
She smiled at his sincerity as he twisted his hat and displayed the ironed- on 'intimidating' eyes that adorned it. "Very nice."  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to the market again, I could pick you up some apples if you want."  
  
Trudy's eyes lit and she could have sworn her stomach growled. "I'd love some."  
  
"Okay," KC told her, walking down the steps in front of him, pausing for a second before shaking his head. "Nevermind, it's on me."  
  
Lex's boots were heavy as he came forward, thunking on the ground and drawing Trudy's attention. "KC offering to fit the bill, hope you're sufficiently shocked."  
  
Trudy looked to where he left and the corners of her mouth turned slightly. "He's a good kid."  
  
"Yes, he is." Lex responded to it flatly. "I just wish more people would see it, but if they can't - it's their loss."  
  
"What do they know anyway?" Trudy asked sullenly, plopping into a seat.  
  
"Who? The Mallrats?" he asked, picking up her discontentment. She didn't respond so he approached her, taking a chair. "You could at least give me a snappy comeback."  
  
She chuckled a little sadly, "You saw me vomit all over the floor, I'd say that takes the fire out of anything I can come up with."  
  
"Heard it too," he informed her. She looked at him and he continued. "This morning, I was walking pass the--"  
  
"Oh. I'd say sorry that you had to envision that scene in your head but I'm not sure you should try to be a Hearing Tom when someone's in the faculties anyway," she added.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked seriously.  
  
"I hope so," she breathed out. "I think it's a flu or something, but I don't have a fever, far as I can tell anyway. Probably just a bout of . . . something. Maybe I should see Pride, he could work up some herbal . . .thing," she shrugged. It'd been a few days now that she'd been sick and she wasn't opposed to trying one of Pride's mixed up potions if they would stop the queasiness. It hadn't effected her appetite, but that was a double- edged sword, it just meant she had more to throw up later.  
  
"Pride's a quack with a fetish for roots."  
  
"I'm willing," she shrugged. They were silent for a moment before Lex focused on her and leaned forward.  
  
"What did you mean that the Mallrats don't know anything? I'm not too hot on the leaders lately and I wouldn't mind a bashing."  
  
She smirked and her eyes seemed down as she cleared her throat. "It's . . . with the whole Bray thing . . . Oh, please, Lex, don't look clueless, I know that everyone has been gossiping about it forever now. Poor little Trudy heartsick over Amber and Bray."  
  
"Just thought I'd show some discretion."  
  
She smirked and continued. "I understand that Amber is . invaluable to everyone here, and that doesn't help when you need someone to complain to," she laughed.  
  
"You can complain to me," Lex said, his teeth showing just a little. "As long as I can complain to you."  
  
Trudy smiled widely looking to her tapping fingers, and back to Lex. "I wouldn't be very appreciative if I didn't let you vent in return."  
  
"That's settled then. So, have you seen Bray's puppy dog act under Amber lately?"  
  
"I always knew Amber would have to be on top," Trudy joked. It felt good to be able to actually let out some of the pettiness with someone else.  
  
End Part Five 


	6. Late for What?

Thanks for the reviews; they make me want to write even more Trex fics. :) To answer a question:  
  
We'll say Pride came to be with the Mallrats far earlier than the show's timeline, he ambled in with Amber as a close friend. In Part One, my Author's Notes pretty much explain that when I started this fic with Bunny I hadn't really watched much Tribe, and especially not the early season, hence everyone drifts in and out. Please forgive, next time it'll be better :) On with the reading!  
  
Part 6  
  
Lex walked into Trudy's empty room, the warm, welcoming decoration was a common site nowadays. He didn't even knock anymore. Stocked in his memory now were countless days they'd been holed up in here, talking, laughing, and avoiding the Tribe Leaders on general terms. He kicked the ball KC had left in there yesterday when he had dragged his brother off for something, and heard Trudy sniffle like she had just noticed him.  
  
Looking at the blanket piled on the bed he saw that the room wasn't empty after all. Trudy's long hair peeked out beside the ruffled cover. He walked around the bed and sat next to her spot on the floor. She was curled to her side, crying and with her head lying on the mattress.  
  
"D'ya need me to hold your hair back?" he teased gently, gesturing to the waist-length violet tresses.  
  
She shook her head sadly, fresh tears adding to the already-tear-stained cheeks.  
  
"What's wrong?" he frowned, concerned. He wasn't one for a lot of physical contact unless it was the most primal of instincts, but he reached out for her, covering her hand with his.  
  
"I'm... late..." she whispered.  
  
"Late for wha---" but Lex cut himself off, eyes widening. "You mean you're...?"  
  
Trudy nodded silently. "I was so dumb, I didn't even notice!"  
  
"I'm guessing by the tears it ain't Bray's," he said bluntly. He knew what the leader had meant to Trudy - perhaps still meant to her? She'd confessed the extent of her crush over the passage of time, and although she had now stumbled her way over the infatuation, when she spoke of it she still said it in a wisp of sweetness, remembering the old days.  
  
Trudy had revealed a lot of things to Lex, and wanted to tell him even more -- But she couldn't, nothing about Zoot passed her lips, she even mentioned him as 'her friend' when speaking of before the virus. That lapse in judgment was not something she wanted to rehash. She couldn't lose Lex, and telling of her mistake might, it was like turning her back on the Mallrats.  
  
She knew that he always laid his loyalty to his family - but he had also let her in on all the times he'd been betrayed in his life, and he might take what she did to his heart as yet another one. She wasn't going to hurt him again, or lose him. He was the best friend she'd had in a long time. And now, when she was going through all this and he was there.  
  
Maybe he was the best friend she ever had.  
  
What could she say?  
  
"No, it's not, " she admitted with a sniffle. "But it doesn't matter who it was, it is mine alone. He was just a mistake."  
  
Lex nodded like he'd been there a time or two. At least he had the luxury of not getting pregnant.  
  
"Lex, I . . . I was feeling so horrible that night. Completely unlovable and worthless . . . I was so stupid. I just . . . Lex, what am I going to do? I'm so . . . "  
  
He watched the myriad of emotions pass and it hurt him to see her feel like that. To imagine what she was feeling when she did it. Worthless. He'd heard that word thrown at him a time or two. It felt like shit.  
  
Lex moved closer, putting his arm around her shoulders and drawing her to him. She sniffled and settled her head on his shoulder as she grabbed a handful of his shirt and held back a sob.  
  
"It will be okay... I promise..." he shushed into her hair...  
  
She settled herself against him, feeling the security of his embrace, and hoping he was right.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later, Lex found KC fishing at the tunnel and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," he said softly. He hadn't seen him since morning, when he left for the early security checks with Bray. He wasn't on his toes though, thankfully Bray had been on the ball, carefully checking everything. Trudy had dominated Lex's mind, his thoughts retreating to yesterday when he once again held her as she sobbed into his chest. Hours had passed until she fell asleep and he managed to lay her onto her bed and retreat to his own room, bogged down with thoughts.  
  
He'd still gone back today, peeking in her room before meeting Bray to find her asleep, her make-up ruined and running.  
  
"Hey," KC smiled. "I've got three fish already; I should have enough for dinner for everyone soon."  
  
"Good, good for you," Lex said weakly.  
  
"What's the matter?" KC frowned, picking up on the dazed look and tone. His big brother had been weird for a couple days now, but whenever he tried to find out what was wrong Lex shrugged him off and went back to staring into space.  
  
"I... you like Trudy, right?" Lex asked him guardedly.  
  
"Sure; she's great," he nodded, wondering where that came from. "Why?"  
  
"Well, see..." Lex cut himself off as KC glanced over. Lex wasn't sure how to bring up the question, so he felt it was better to spit it out. "What if I were to ask her to marry me?"  
  
"You're getting MARRIED???" KC burst out, shocked.  
  
"No! God, no... I'm just asking how you would FEEL about the idea before I ask HER, 'cause... if you don't like it, I won't?"  
  
Lex looked at his brother who was briefly contemplating this. It was a hasty thing to spring on him. *He'd* only come up with a few hours ago. But what better solution could there be? He liked Trudy, he considered her a close friend, what would be so bad about them being married?  
  
Was he crazy?  
  
He didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Oh..." KC nodded, calming slightly. "Well... I like Trudy. Lots. I think it'd be great," he smiled.  
  
Lex sighed, relieved, wondering how he was gonna convince Trudy, and explain to the kiddo about becoming an uncle...  
  
TBC . . . 


	7. Assumptions

Reviews make me post the chapters more frequently, so thanks so much for all the great ones that you've posted!  
  
End Part Six  
  
Three hours later, and no Trudy.  
  
"Ellie, you seen Trudy?" Lex questioned.  
  
"No, I don't keep tabs on everyone, just the ones with information to give," she spoke off-handily as she jotted something down in a notebook.  
  
Lex shook his head and waved her off as he went in search again.  
  
He might be losing his mind for what he was considering.  
  
KC hadn't said anything much to him after Lex mentioned . . . marriage. He actually seemed pretty content with the idea, nodding every once in a while like he was thinking something over and pulling out a couple fishes to flop in front of Lex's face - startling the hell out of him both times. After the second time he decided the tunnel wasn't the best place to slip into deep thought.  
  
After that he'd gone straight to Trudy's room, ready to present her with the idea - and a well thought-out speech on why they should do it. Not that he had a speech, but he was pretty sure he could figure something out when he started talking. She hadn't been there, though, just some clothes thrown on the bed and a wet towel he guessed was from her bath. So went his search. His long search.  
  
So far he'd come up with a few reasons. He could help her raise the baby. She could help raise KC - helping with his worries that he was screwing up with this whole 'parent' thing. But that would sort of cancel out the first option of him being responsible enough to . . . Okay. So he had one reason. Plus she needed him there, he could tell, and what was the big deal? Marriage wasn't what it used to be.  
  
The weird thing was - he wanted to marry Trudy. Maybe he was wrong in some of his reasons; he felt so close to her that he wanted her with him more and more. Wanted to be with her all the time . . . It made him pause his steps for a moment and he blinked. He wanted to help her, but was he seeing this as an opportunity?  
  
He shook his head and started walking with zealous. He wasn't going to dwell on that.  
  
But he still wondered whom Trudy slept with - and obviously didn't peg as 'father material,' but it was fleeting in the light that it was Trudy's baby. Just that detail made it not matter who else was there when it was conceived. Well, damn, if he was going to do this he might as well pretend he was the one there and have a bit of fun in his head.  
  
Then a previous thought busted through, fake, but happy, memories of his part in making a baby.  
  
Was *he* father material? Lex was pretty sure he could handle it, he didn't know how well he had done in the past, but KC was still alive. But did Trudy think that he could do it? She'd told him that he was great with KC, true, but did she mean it?  
  
Almost bumping into the person in front of him, he asked a question instead of ordering them to watch out next time.  
  
"Ryan, have you seen Trudy?"  
  
"We're talking now?" Ryan asked, genuinely curious.  
  
Lex rolled his eyes, answering, "Have you seen her or not?"  
  
"No, haven't seen her all day." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Lex was already walking away as he vainly answered. "I'll tell her you're looking for her."  
  
**  
  
KC was rather proud of his accomplishment in the art of fishing, even waving the considerable amount of bounty under Trudy's nose, making her waver on her feet and drop into a seat. She was already weak from crying, and from the walk she took.  
  
"Nice, huh? Didn't think I'd be able to get that many, it's been a while since I lucked out like that," he grinned putting the fish on the counter. Turning back, he saw Trudy's ill face and his fell. "You okay?"  
  
"Sure," told him. "It's just the smell."  
  
"Oh," he smirked. "That's good then."  
  
Trudy nodded, she'd been hiding the fact that she was getting sick. After KC saw her once he'd worried for days. The rest of the Mallrats seemed too busy to know if anything was wrong with her, and only Lex knew since she spent most of her time with him - some of that time puking.  
  
"I didn't want you getting the flu or anything, specially with Lex getting ready to ask you . . ." He trailed off . . . he probably wasn't supposed to mention that yet.  
  
"Ask me what?" Trudy asked, she felt a flood of emotion crash over her.  
  
What did he want to know? Who it was that got her pregnant? He hadn't asked the last two days - of course he was probably too busy trying to stop her from crying on him.  
  
In one irrational moment, she wondered if he was going to condemn her for getting pregnant from a one-night stand. If he was going to go down that path, though, he would have said it already, right?  
  
Right?  
  
He was her best friend, the only person she even bothered to talk to - hell, the only one she *wanted* to talk too. What if . . .  
  
"Oh, he wasn't going to ask you anything," KC broke into her notions as he tried to - poorly - cover.  
  
"KC," she warned, her brows pinching in anxiety.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you yet," he said a little desperately. He wanted to tell her, he liked Trudy, and he was *seven* -- not exactly and age where keeping something quiet was easy. KC looked at her and blinked like he was realizing something. "But I didn't even know you and Lex were together like that. You know, like Salene and Ryan."  
  
"What? We . . ." her eyes widened as she guessed what Lex had said. KC seemed to be assuming they were a couple, and Lex wouldn't have said such a think so he must have let it spill that -- "He told you I'm PREGNANT?!"  
  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!?!"  
  
By KC's shocked expression she caught on that that wasn't the issue. "Oh, no, I'm not."  
  
Her defense fell on deaf - and excited - ears.  
  
"So you're . . . Lex didn't tell me that," KC said slowly. "Cool."  
  
"Cool? Cool?" Trudy asked, putting a hand to her forehead she breathed out. "But I thought we were a couple because, wait, so what did Lex tell you . . . KC? KC?"  
  
When she looked up he was already gone. Great. This was great. She had to find Lex *and* KC, big mouths ran in that family!  
  
**  
  
"Was Trudy here?" Lex called to Cloe as she walked past.  
  
The girl turned, almost stumbling backwards as she responded. "No, but she's looking for you too, and I just talked to KC. Congratulations."  
  
"Wait - What?" Lex sputtered.  
  
"Don't worry," Cloe said, not slowing her pace as she turned and waved. "I won't tell anyone yet. Promise, KC said it's a secret."  
  
"Would you just wait a . . ." Lex shook his head as she disappeared, spinning and stalking off. He had to find Trudy AND KC now. And tape his brother's mouth shut. Who else knew he was planning on asking Trudy to marry him?  
  
TBC 


	8. Will You? No!

"Lex!!"   
  
Lex cringed, then turned around.  
  
"Trudy, good..." he said a bit nervously. "Been looking for you-"  
  
"What exactly did you TELL KC, Lex?" she asked suspiciously. "I thought you told him that I was pregnant-"  
  
"He knows you're pregnant?" Lex asked in surprise.  
  
"Well he does now!" Trudy said, her voice thick with emotion. "I thought you said - then I said - ugh, he knows!"  
  
She fought back the emotions, not wanting to revert to being so weak like she had been. She needed to talk to Lex right now, and she wasn't going to do that by crying into his arms once more.   
  
But he already encircled her.   
  
It felt so good, safe, her perfect haven, but she fought back gasping and rubbing her cheeks.   
  
"What's going on? What did you tell him?" she asked. Lex stepped back, unsure whether to hold her again or give her the space she needed. He spoke instead.  
  
"I told him that I was thinking of asking you a question..." Lex said slowly. "A very IMPORTANT question..."  
  
"Which IS?" she demanded, frustrated with the runaround she seemed trapped in. She sighed and closed her eyes, telling herself to calm down.  
  
It didn't work once she opened her eyes. Her eyes popped wide open in shock as he knelt down in front of her, taking both of her hands in his.   
  
"Marry me."  
  
It was no longer a question, Lex said it like an obvious offer. Like it had been planned from the start . . . Like he wanted to.   
  
She knew the truth though.  
  
"No," she choked, ripping her hand away.  
  
"What?" he nearly sputtered.  
  
"I'm not going to marry you, Lex."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"Because!" She shouted to the potential fiancée on his knees before her. "Why should you have to? This is my problem, Lex. I'm not going to--"   
  
"I want to!"  
  
"Why, exactly, would you want to? I doubt you need a baby -- and it's basket case mother -- tugging on you every five seconds."  
  
"Basket case? I didn't mention Salene," he cracked.  
  
"I'm serious! You think you have to do this because I'm a sputtering mess!"  
  
"It's not like that!"  
  
"But WHY then?"  
  
"Because I don't *mind* you being around me every five seconds, and . . . I'm not sure about this baby thing, but it's got to be easier with the two of us there. I know I'm not going to be great at it-"  
  
Trudy laughed. "Its not that I think your bad at raising kids, you've taken care of KC so well that . . ."  
  
"Then marry me," Lex answered simply. He was still on his knees, throughout their whole fight, he was still on his knees, and she let out a half-crazy laugh at his position.  
  
"_Why_ do you want to marry me? Look at me. Trudy. The same one you've heard be so bottom of the barrel whiny that even *I* got annoyed! The same Trudy who's kept you in front of me for HOURS because you and KC are the only ones I even want to BOTHER with when I'm all pissy and upset! So *why*?"  
  
Lex gave a half-smile and shrugged. "Why not? I like you, you like me, KC likes you, and we're already together all the time. Do you want to marry me?"  
  
"It isn't that simple. You say it like we're trading rooms!"  
  
  
  
"Trudy, I was there for HOURS because I wanted to be. You've heard me bitch about everyone we know and you've patted my hand, or laughed, or told me to be nicer! And you aren't whiny, I know whiny, if you were whiny I would have told you shut up."  
  
"Lex."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Trudy smirked at him, her feelings easing a little at his jokes. Sometimes she hated when he made her feel better. The switch in emotions was obviously beginning to effect her mental faculties because . . .   
  
She looked at him and blinked.   
  
"Come on. Marry me."  
  
What a speech, such was Lex, but . . .   
  
"There's no one else I'd want to marry," she answered honestly and simply. It wasn't one of those sweet nothings; it was just the 'shrug your shoulders' truth.   
  
"So?"  
  
"I can't." Trudy's eyes welled up.   
  
He was the one who held her when she needed it. With a deep breath, she answered him.  
  
"Trudy. Marry me."  
  
She breathed in and out looking down on him, into his eyes, smirking and sincere. Opening her mouth she let the word roll out before she even knew what it was going to be.  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~  
  
Lex held her hand tightly, she'd been shaking for a while, ever since he'd stood up at her acceptance and hugged her firmly. They weren't exactly sure what to do after you convince someone to marry you, so he took her hand and started to walk through the mall. Lex had a vague idea to find KC, but nothing especially solid so when they walked into the ambush it took them by surprise.   
  
At least it wasn't the Locos.  
  
"You've been starting things without us, I see," he said, pissed off as he looked at everyone. Mallrats stared at them with silent faces. "I know you don't give a bloody fuck, but, I'm the SHERIFF, I have to damned well be INFORMED!" he yelled at Bray.  
  
"This meeting IS for you; we were waiting," Bray said, glaring him down.  
  
"What's going on?" Trudy asked, voice trembling slightly. This was not what she needed right now.   
  
"You and Lex having a baby?"  
  
KC! . . . Everyone knew, in a second the room seemed to tilt. Her mouth opened to nothingness, but Lex was already filling in the words.   
  
"We're also getting married, not that that is the business of anyone but us and KC."  
  
"Not really," Bray told him with irritation. "Someone DOES have to m-"   
  
Trudy blinked and shook her head. Quietly she answered. "Lex and I have chosen to get married, and that's OUR RIGHT."   
  
KC stepped over to Lex, who put an arm around him.   
  
"SO," Lex said, glowering at Bray. Trudy in his hand, KC at his side he stood straight and looked Bray in the eye. "Let's get us up a wedding, eh?"  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Lair of the Locos...  
  
"Zoot... C'mon, baby... you've been all moody lately..." Ebony pouted.  
  
"I'm ALWAYS moody," Zoot snapped back. It was his way, as was Ebony's. He thought she'd be USED to it by now!  
  
"Master, I have a plan," Jaffa announced, bursting into the room.  
  
"You are NOT allowed in the bedchamber when I am here!" Ebony shouted, yanking the covers over herself.  
  
"What is it, Jaff?" Zoot asked, ignoring Ebony and her outraged declaration.  
  
"The Mall Rats. They are the most powerful tribe, correct? We must not take them out, but get them on our SIDE, and then the rest will follow like the stupid sheep that they ARE," Jaffa announced excitedly.   
  
"The LOCOS are the most powerful," Zoot corrected with a tinge of anger in his voice. He regarded Jaffa and shook his head "But, the Mall Rats will not turn."   
  
"Then just kill them," Ebony shrugged, her back to them as she pulled her shirt back on.  
  
"NO."  
  
"Why NOT?" she whined to her king.  
  
"Because I SAID SO!" Zoot thundered, not wanting to go into details of the fact that his own brother was tribe-leader, though everyone knew it. She'd pissed him off enough today. "Now, leave us, Ebony."  
  
"But, Zoot..."  
  
"You HEARD him, wench." Jaffa smirked, making a shooing motion with his hands. "Buh-bye."  
  
Ebony sneered and flipped Jaffa off before flouncing out of the room, thinking silently to herself, 'I'll show them; I will be Queen of the Locos, and I don't NEED a stupid king...' 


	9. Gonna Get Marrriiieeeddd

My turn:  
  
"You look real pretty," Ellie smiled as she watched Trudy fiddle with the dress.  
  
"Thank you," she said, flushing wildly, her smile huge. Her hands rose to her hair but Alice batted them away. "Don't touch! Took forever to get those braids to loop."  
  
They'd pulled together a pretty good event in only two weeks. Trudy opened her mouth to comment on it but Patsy and Cloe clattered in, the second stopping short. "Oh, Trudy, you look so nice."  
  
She nodded a thank you, she didn't think she looked too shabby either. The dress was ivory-colored, long and silky, a honest-to-goodness wedding dress. The sleeves were long and ended in points with tiny pearls at the tips, the skirt slightly full and the top reminiscent of a corset, fitting nicely over her, as yet, undisturbed belly. They'd found it in a stockroom, tucked in a box with a brand name that used to mean something. And she loved it. She. Was. Getting. Married!  
  
She could hardly believe it, especially after the anxiety she'd been suffering when Lex purposed. But he'd been there to bat away her concerns every night. He'd lay in bed with her, a hand over her waist and . . . be there. For days after his proposal she'd look over and begin her thoughts on why she didn't want to tie him down, but he'd smile like she'd said the cutest joke or some kind of clever line. After a while she'd start her stop - and then smile herself. He'd usually stay until she started to drift off, then he'd slowly drag himself out of bed and to his own room to check on KC and fall to sleep. She never asked him to stay, maybe she was shy, but he didn't push, and eventually she started to reach out after he left - missing him.  
  
But now he'd be there every night. And she got to marry her best friend, how great was that? She touched her hair that Alice worked so hard on. A few braids were in small loops as an imitation crown; the rest of her long hair was piled on her head, bits everywhere among the feathers that decorated it.  
  
"Really pretty," Cloe echoed.  
  
"Thanks, Cloe," Trudy smiled, she was a little nervous, it was her day after all . . . And so far it hadn't even occurred that there might be more involved in that wedding night. He was marrying her as a friend after all, why would he look at her that way? "So what've you got there?"  
  
"Oh!" the younger girl laughed. "I almost forgot. See, I remembered my cousin's wedding, I was the flower girl so I got to be in the room when she dressed and they gave these kinds of things."  
  
She walked forward and Trudy's eyes fell to Cloe's holding, a softly colored blue feather sticking out.  
  
"Thank you, Cloe," Trudy smiled, hugging her through her clasped hands and then hugging Patsy.  
  
Alice reached out, before announcing, "You forgot some. We need old, borrowed, and the new."  
  
"My shoes are old. They've just been in a box, where would you wear white heels these days?" Trudy asked.  
  
"Next comes the new."  
  
"We've got it," Cloe said waving her hand.  
  
"And blue," Patsy chimed in.  
  
"Borrowed too?" Alice smiled.  
  
"Yep, we took it from Lex's room," Cloe grinned proudly.  
  
"You shouldn't be snooping in people's room," Ellie imposed lightly.  
  
"We had to get a blue feather," Cloe defended.  
  
"Besides, KC was driving him nuts so he didn't even notice us, and he said that the blue was too light and girlie to wear anyway. It was just setting there," Patsy shrugged.  
  
"A grand job," Alice said taking the feather and putting it among the others in Trudy's hair. "Look's like you're all done."  
  
Trudy smiled at her reflection genuinely. It felt good, knowing that she and Lex would be . . . bonded. She breathed out, ignoring the doubts in her mind. She couldn't wait.  
  
**  
  
"KC, if you put that thing in my face *ONE* MORE TIME!"  
  
"You need something borrowed!" his younger brother protested, waving his 'evil eye' hat in Lex's face.  
  
"I'm not wearing that, and only girl's do that stuff."  
  
KC looked at the hat and tossed in on the bed. Stupid Patsy and Cloe. "When's Trudy's going to have her baby?"  
  
"Not for months and months," Lex answered. "Least six."  
  
A tap on the door made them turn and Ryan stood there, a bit off center, unsure he should be there since their fight.  
  
"Hey," Ryan said, stepping a foot in. "Just came to see if you were doing all right."  
  
"We're fine," Lex said dismissively.  
  
Ryan stepped back but stopped. "I'm sorry. KC, I'm sorry to you too."  
  
He turned to go and Lex looked to his brother who, shockingly, was giving him a nod in his friend's direction. Lex sighed raggedly.  
  
"Ryan. Wait." His friend stopped and spun. Lex licked his lips and scanned the room before falling back to him. "KC thinks we should make up and, since I'm getting married in about half an hour, I'm in a pretty okay mood."  
  
Ryan's mouth quirked up and he nodded. "Alright then."  
  
"This is turning out to be a pretty good day," KC said as he watched. "Now maybe *you* can tell him to change his stupid shoes."  
  
Ryan's gaze dropped to Lex's dress shoes. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
"He'll never be able to fight in those," KC said disapprovingly.  
  
"I'm not planning on fighting today, unless they ambush us or somethin'."  
  
"And if they do?"  
  
"KC!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll go and see what Trudy's doing, but I'm *not* changing my boots."  
  
He left and Lex sighed, sitting on his bed.  
  
"Stressful?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Not really," he answered, mostly he was tired. He'd spent most of last night with Bray, Amber, and Jack, something was coming and they weren't sure what. They'd been mounting their defense and the rumors of the Locos having new designs for the Mallrats were pouring in. Far as they knew, little was in motion, but the preparations were on. After the meeting he'd had barely any time to go to Trudy, she'd waited up for him, but as soon as he climbed into bed, she had dropped off. It took him ten minutes to pull himself away from her and to his own room. He never wanted to pressure her, she seemed a little sensitive since they found out she was pregnant and he didn't want her thinking he wanted to have sex with her - she was on edge enough.  
  
Which was a good point.  
  
The wedding night.  
  
"Everybody was shocked when they found out," Ryan said, sitting next to him, and breaking his train of thought. "No one even knew you were together."  
  
"In this place that's something to marvel at." Lex bitched not to let on that there was nothing to know anyway.  
  
"You guys were spending a lot of time together, I guess no one thought that far ahead. Mostly everyone was thinking you were trying to have a roll with her."  
  
"Nice thing to say about my future wife," Lex said tersely.  
  
"Come on, you know I didn't mean anything."  
  
"Other than my reputation is of ill repute?"  
  
". . . Besides that," Ryan said with a little smile.  
  
A curve drew over Lex's mouth. "Maybe that fact's accurate."  
  
"Well, I better go, I've got to make sure the kids are ready."  
  
"Right." Lex yawned and leaned his head in his hand.  
  
In an hour he'd be a married man . . . in twenty minutes the ceremony would take place. Bray would be spouting the words, and probably looking for Amber since she would more than likely miss the wedding to scout for tips on the Locos next move. And he would say yes. Yes, he takes Trudy as his wife. . . The weird thing was that it didn't FEEL weird. He was looking forward to it.  
  
He looked at his bed and blinked. Everything in the room was almost moved out, Alice had made sure they got moved into a bigger room, and decorated for her wedding gift. They'd be in one bed, all night.  
  
He wasn't going to ask . . . so maybe he'd ask. . . If they were married . . .  
  
He should have thought of this before.  
  
**  
  
"This had better work," Zoot growled.  
  
"It will," Jaffa assured him. He'd be rubbed out otherwise, he knew it, and he was going to prevent it. He'd brought up a couple of their most innocent looking members, and some alluring; they would be the ticket.  
  
"These are the best you could get?" the leader asked. This was his great plan to bring down his enemy group? Send in decoys of these washouts? . . . Their appearances may work to the advantage.  
  
"They are very loyal." Jaffa looked at the group. "We know there are a lot of individuals in the Mallrats that want to take in the unfortunates, we send them in all pity and without pride and they can start planting the seeds of change. By the time we come around again they'll be clamoring to join us."  
  
"Fine. Just two though, we don't want to be suspicious."  
  
Jaffa nodded as Zoot walked down the line; he eyed a boy, young, maybe ten. His face was dirty and he looked convincing.  
  
"His name is Martin. He's perfect," Jaffa spoke up, receiving a scathing look.  
  
"I swear to do your duty, Sir," the boy said. Zoot looked carefully. A namesake. That should get his brother in a manipulative mood.  
  
"You're going."  
  
Martin stepped out of line and Zoot moved on, pausing when he came to a striking pair, Ebony's sisters. He had innocent, now he needed a seducer, and if they were anything like their sister . . . "Siva. You're going."  
  
She seemed the meeker of the two and she looked to her sister before stepping away. Her match stepped forward, presumably to ask to go along but Zoot stopped her with a hand.  
  
He only needed one.  
  
He turned on heel and headed away, Jaffa started to skid off behind him, but whipped his head back to the group, knowing he had to put things in order there.  
  
Zoot met his room, opening the door he was thankful Ebony wasn't there and he didn't have to go through her annoyed protests when he threw her out. He fell onto the bed, muscles tight, and nerves skittering at frantic paces. There was always something for him to do, useless underlings that couldn't do a thing without his help - not that he would have it any other way.  
  
But this should go well. They would bide there time, slowly advancing so that their lack of motion infuriated his dear brother and tribe, and he would be able to slip a decoy under their noses for them to brush it off. He knew it would work it out. Those people often fell for a hard-luck story, his brother the best of the lot.  
  
They hadn't fought for so long now, not since . . . a month after that night. He knew exactly because no other night held such a simple title. That night. *That* night.  
  
It was something he'd wanted and could never have - even after the virus when she rebuffed him when he asked her to leave Bray behind and start a new tribe with him. But that night when she was brought to him . . . She startled him, the tired eyes and limp hair she possessed the last time he saw her were replaced by older, striking looks. She appeared almost strong- willed when they dragged her in. Then she saw him; he could feel that old flicker of the anxious boy he had been come back for a moment.  
  
She seemed to soften for that second, even seemed to sadden. He recovered himself quickly, and ordered everyone away, stalking up to her and making a move. She looked down almost sad, and she let him kiss her neck.  
  
When he woke to find her gone the gripping misery that seized him turned to anger - He wasn't sure what became of those guards that had been watching his tent. He'd given them to Jaffa to punish, and he knew Jaffa would want to please him. The question was what became of Trudy? He only heard murmurs; he would not stoop to ask his followers questions, to let them know he wanted for anything that he could not get. His last clue was from a skinny, gaunt boy that they'd gone to school with. He mentioned that she'd fought in the last battle that the Mallrats had been involved in, after that, it seemed no one even knew who she was.  
  
**  
  
He slipped the simple silver and sapphire ring on her finger and he felt the air of the breath she'd been holding slide over his own ringed finger. Lex looked at Trudy's face, her big smile greeting him. She laughed nervously and flexed her hand, grabbing his wrist.  
  
"You may kiss," Bray added when they didn't move.  
  
Lex looked at her, she flushed a little and he doubted now was the time to approach the kissing and/or sex question. He leaned in and Trudy met him eagerly, mashing her lips to his. Grabbing his hand she turned and headed down the small path flanked by the Mallrats. That was their first kiss, Lex seemed to notice this more than Trudy, she just seemed excited.  
  
Lex glanced from side to side at everyone that flanked the isle of white fabric and flowers. Then he looked to his . wife. At the end of the isle he pulled her toward him again, surprising her with the soft peck that landed on her lips. Trudy looked at him, holding his hand, a slow smile covering over her face once more.  
  
She was married.  
  
KC clapped at the union, shoving Patsy to do the same, his eyes flickering over the crowd. Ever trying to ensure there weren't any attacks about to come. 


	10. Rise and Shine

Bunny's part -  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~I can't believe it. You're a dream coming true. I can't believe how I have fallen for you. And, I was not looking. Was content to remain. And, it's ironic to be back in the game.~  
  
Lex carried Trudy into their new room- the most private room in the mall, actually- and tossed her onto the bed.  
  
"All right..." he said, trying not to sound a bit nervous, "here we are."  
  
"Um, yeah..." she said, looking around. She looked a little off, was it that maybe they might . . . maybe last time she did this -  
  
"Look, Trud... I don't know about who this other guy was-"  
  
"Please don't ask me?" she begged. All the fears came back, gripping her body in the possibility of his finding out, leading to the downfall of . . . them. Now, that they were married, she had even more to lose, and she didn't want that to happen.  
  
Lex nodded understanding. "So, how do you feel?"  
  
Trudy shrugged, a small smile covering her mouth. "Tired."  
  
"Yeah," Lex nodded again, thoughtfully. "After that reception."  
  
"It was beautiful," Trudy agreed. "And big."  
  
Everyone had brought together mountains of food for the celebration. Bray - the vigilant good boy - had felt bad for initially protesting them being together and made an immense effort to swath their reception with the nicest decorations and the best food he could manage. The local peddlers were all-too-happy to help - particularly when they found out it was their oh-so fair sheriff who was getting hitched.  
  
"Do you want to sleep?" Lex asked plainly. His insides twanged at the sound of his voice, but he quickly held himself up - it was his wedding night. Of course he was going to want to . . .  
  
Trudy looked to her hands and then Lex. "Can we?"  
  
"Course," Lex answered, thoughts of anything past a kiss dissipated in every part except those he couldn't always control. "We don't have to-"  
  
"Thank you," Trudy cut him off. She didn't want to hear the end of the statement; she was nervous and unsure. Confused, as her body flushed at his proximity, wanting to go further than their kiss, further then all the nights they spent together. She was also feeling foolish at not noticing it until now. She stood, her dress ruffling as she walked a little a ways from the bed Alice had fixed up, winking at Trudy over the bowls of cold soup Salene had made.  
  
She tried to reach back to the dress, stopping and turning red.  
  
"I can help," Lex offered.  
  
"No. I don't want to have you practically undressing me when I just want to . . ."  
  
Lex showed his teeth a little and laughed. "I'm not some horndog, Trud. I can help you with a bunch of buttons and not want to jump on you."  
  
Trudy rolled her eyes and turned. Lex reached out, the smile falling from his face as he began to fumble with the small buttons. She was beautiful, and he did want to have sex with her, but it was Trudy. His wife or not, if she wasn't going to, there wasn't anything he could do. His days of convincing girlfriends, and strangers alike, to go farther seemed behind him.  
  
Now that felt odd.  
  
That night he wasn't sleepy, even after his lack of rest the night before. The image of her smooth, naked back ran through his mind, along with the way she held the front of the dress as she smiled shyly and slipped into the doorway of the larger closet they'd been gifted with.  
  
Lex and Trudy married - as well as surprisingly resistant and nervous - slept side by side respectively with only their top halves touching. Lex was being quite careful not to let her feel anything she wouldn't have when their embraces were about comfort and not the possibility for more.  
  
Each missed the full body warmth.  
  
**  
  
Alice hefted another pile of trash, a white mass of ribbons and sheer fabric. "Where are we going to put all of this?"  
  
"We'll keep the fabric," Ellie instructed. "We might use it again."  
  
Her older sister looked at her bemused face as she nodded forward. Following her line of vision, Alice saw Ryan and Salene cooing to each other in the corner.  
  
"Young love," Alice sighed.  
  
"The only kind," Ellie added. Bray walked past them, looking for his co- leader who had yet to return. "Feel like helping us clean?"  
  
"Hmm?" Bray asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alice questioned. He looked pallid and distracted.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just looking for Amber."  
  
The girls nodded, going back to cleaning as Bray once more faced the door. She wasn't late; she'd made it back for the party after the wedding, but went out again with Jack so he could pull up the right maps for the areas they'd most likely fight on.  
  
Course that wasn't what was really bothering him. It bugged him how, up until two weeks ago, he hadn't even noticed that Trudy was with Lex. Bray and Trudy had stuck together after the virus, and even before they'd been friends for *years*, and he didn't even know she was with the biggest gigolo this side of the city.  
  
Make that the whole city.  
  
He didn't even know she was pregnant, and she must have been throwing up all of the time. Everybody, him included, was so wrapped up with the tedious threat of the Locos that they hadn't noticed anything. He failed the girl he knew, the one he promised to protect when everyone around them died. He didn't protect her from Lex. She was his now, not 'the one Bray took care of,' and maybe she hadn't been for a while, since she saw he and Amber together and began to pull away. By then he'd already ignored her for a while, he saw that now.  
  
In the end, he pulled the wedding together, feeling selfish for wanting Trudy to cancel the whole thing and be just as she had always been. The one to look out for.  
  
**  
  
Morning came and Trudy stretched before feeling the cinch of an arm around her waist. She smiled and backed up against the pouring heat of his body, he'd never stayed before. But now they were married, and, hopefully, he'd always be there when she woke up in the morning.  
  
When she shifted she felt all of him, their spooning position not hiding anything, unlike the adrift manner they slept in the night before. She felt the familiar twinge grow inside her as he languidly buried his face in her hair and sighed hotly on her neck, making her scratch her nails into his arm and hold her breath.  
  
He moved against her actions and she sighed.  
  
In the sublime morning daze she didn't feel so nervous, embarrassed, *or* unsure right now.  
  
Trudy turned in against him, his morning stubble scraping against her as she crowded close and hooked a leg around his hip. She kissed him softly and he responded, mumbling her name in slumber when she pulled back. She did it again, her tongue dipping in to his searing, responsive mouth. Pulling him from sleep with her ministrations, he stared at her blurry eyed when she retreated.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing you," she stated, doing it again.  
  
"You know what you're doing?"  
  
"I said it, and did it," she whispered.  
  
"I just want-"  
  
"I'm sure we should do this, if that's what you were going to ask."  
  
"Something like that. Only less wimpy."  
  
Trudy smiled and kissed him again. "You have your answer. I want to be with you, I love you. All right?"  
  
Lex sighed and pulled her close, taking her mouth to his and pulling her on top of him. He wasn't going to resist, he was who he was, and who he was liked sex. With Trudy. That was a new add-on. And that was . . . different. Because she said she loved him.  
  
He'd heard that from others before but he never reciprocated it with any of the ones who shared his bed - or that car he used to have. He didn't know if it was in simple terms of friendship or more . . . he'd take it either way he could because he found himself caring about the progress of it increasingly. Holding her hips and stroking in slow circles as she his brushed her lips along jawline gently, he couldn't help but hope it was more, otherwise he was in trouble. Something was happening.  
  
He was falling in love with her.  
  
~You are the one who's led me to the sun. How could I know, that I was lost without you?~  
  
KC sat almost sullenly in Bray's room, the late afternoon sun was shining now, and he hadn't seen hide or hair of the wedded couple. Lex and Trudy were having their honeymoon time so Lex had said that he would stay with Bray, that way he would be safe and his older brother would not have to worry about him for a night or so. It'd been a night already, but according to Cloe, Ellie had said they didn't come to breakfast and not to expect them anytime soon.  
  
Somehow it had not occurred to him about this "honeymoon" bit, but at least it was only for a few days. Plus, he now had a sister, and in a few months would be an uncle, so he SUPPOSED it was worth it to sit in boredom as Jack, Bray and Amber planned... something or other. It was very technical and they were talking in whispers and codes; he mostly tuned them out because he did not care, but, whatever it was they were talking about seemed to worry them a great deal.  
  
"I wonder if Lex knows about it?" KC thought silently to himself. "Yeah." He corrected himself quickly. "Lex is SHERIFF; he knows EVERYTHING about everything..."  
  
Amber finally looked over at the little boy in the corner and gave him a sympathetic glance.  
  
"KC? Would you like a comic book?"  
  
"No," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Something to eat?"  
  
Again, he shook his head.  
  
"Well... is there anything I can do for you, sweetie?"  
  
KC almost flinched at that; he remembered when he and Lex first showed up, and Amber telling Lex that he was too small and too much trouble to look after. Lex had told her in no time flat that KC wasn't going ANYWHERE, and that he was HIS responsibility, no one ELSE'S. But, maybe she was trying...  
  
"Well, it's a nice day, and the lake would be good for a swim?"  
  
~And, I want to tell you, you control my brain. And, you should know that, you are life in my veins.~  
  
Zoot lay back as Jaffa massaged his shoulders.  
  
"How are the plans coming?" Zoot asked lazily.  
  
"Wonderful, my liege," Jaffa said enthusiastically.  
  
"Mmmm... good..." he said almost-contentedly, leaning more into the massage. He was never fully relaxed, too much to do, look after, conquer. Since he'd risen to such a powerhouse he could name one time he'd been truly at ease.  
  
Months ago with Trudy.  
  
"Um, Zoot?" Jaffa asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are the plans once we get the children IN to the mall?"  
  
Zoot gave him the evil eye. "Haven't you thought that far ahead yet?!"  
  
"Well... yes! Of COURSE, of COURSE, Zoot! I just... wanted to know if... YOU had opinions of your OWN on the matter..."  
  
"Huh... well, we'll see. I'll get back to you if I do. Meanwhile, keep good tabs on those kids, huh?"  
  
Jaffa nodded nervously. He would have to come up with a battle plan and FAST. If only he hadn't been rushing so to outdo Ebony...  
  
~You are the one, who's led me to the sun. How could I have known, I was lost without you?~  
  
KC stripped off his shirt and shoes and did a cannonball dive into the water, drenching Bray.  
  
Amber laughed, but Bray looked sour.  
  
"I'm betting Lex TOLD him to do that?"  
  
"He's seven," Amber giggled. "Cut him some slack?"  
  
Bray nodded, ashamed. "It's getting late though, think we should head back?"  
  
Amber looked up to the fading sun and back at Bray with a faint quirk of her lips. "Looks like we still have time."  
  
"All right, all right; so... how do you think Trudy and Lex are doing?"  
  
"Right now? I'd say they made it up to sti-"  
  
"Ewwwww???"  
  
"Right, right." Amber smirked. "Sorry. They're FINE. They're happy. I'm glad."  
  
"Yeah . me too..."  
  
Suddenly, they looked up as they saw four kids in the water, surrounding KC...  
  
~Ooooh, I can't believe it. You're a dream coming true. Oooooh, I can't believe how I have fallen for you.~  
  
Trudy snuggled against Lex and sighed contentedly, her skin moist and flush in the afterglow, her hair matted down with sweat from their intense lovemaking.  
  
"You look beautiful," Lex said, brushing her hair back from her cheeks with both his hands.  
  
"I look a mess..."  
  
"MY beautiful mess."  
  
Trudy rolled her eyes but smiled up at him.  
  
"That was... oh, that was... WOW..." She said it with a hushed, astonished tone. She was excited; there was no denying that. It was the third or fourth time he gave her a . . . well . . . it was new, to say the least. Sighing, Trudy pulled her self across his chest contentedly and rested her chin on her hands. Her smile was so wide that Lex laughed at her, making her bury her red face in her hands before he urged her to look at him. His thumb tracing her lip.  
  
Lex nodded. "So... What do you want to do now?"  
  
"We could do . that . again," she smiled. "But we probably should go to the kitchen. Get some WATER?"  
  
"And food," Lex added. The last time they ate was when someone was nice enough to leave a platter outside the door and knock discreetly.  
  
Lex smirked, helping her out of bed, which didn't go especially well since she had to sit down again, looking at her uncooperative legs, laughing.  
  
He felt pretty good about that.  
  
She stood a second time, Lex was all too happy to pull the sheet away from her and help her into her robe. She smiled gently, happy to sink into her new marriage, and her new family. Speaking of which.  
  
"I wonder how the kiddo is doing?" she asked absently, watching Lex tie the belt to his robe...  
  
~And, I was not looking. Was content to remain. And, it's erotic to be back in the game. Ohhhh. You're a dream coming true. Oh, my, my, my. I have fallen for you. Oh, oh, oh. You're a dream coming true. Oh, my, my, my. I have fallen for you. Oh, oh, oh. Ooooooh, yeah. You're a dream, coming true. Oh, my, my, my. I have fallen for you. Ahhhh. Ooooooh. You're a dream. You're a dream. My, my, my, my...~ 


	11. New Rats

My turn -  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Jaffa looked at the scene he had created; one of the green-headed Mallrats was getting roughed up. He looked to his side at Siva and Martin. He'd managed to get a formidable plan together in the few hours he had before would have Zoot became upset.  
  
"On my word."  
  
**  
  
Amber started to wade through the water toward KC. She'd shucked her shoes earlier, but hadn't rolled up her pants, and they were soaking up liquid in her haste to get over. She shouldn't have let him go so far out.  
  
There were four of them, three of them taller than KC. "What are you doing down here? This is OUR place!"  
  
"I don't see your name," KC challenged.  
  
"It's right here!" Another responded, pushing KC under the water.  
  
"STOP!" Amber yelled, the froth swishing around her as she struggled to get over, Bray trailing behind her now.  
  
"QUIT IT!" another, smaller, voice yelled. A boy came out; he didn't seem much older then KC as he launched himself at the bullies. "Leave him alone!"  
  
He struggled with them as KC managed to pop one in the nose and Amber came closer. The others seemed to pull back, fighting their way out of the water and meeting the shore, taking off past a figure coming forward and breathing heavy.  
  
"There you are!" the figure voiced. "You've got to stop running off like that!"  
  
Amber had met the boys, and Bray was halfway across, as she helped them out and onto solid ground. They sputtered a bit and KC wiped his eyes before turning to his helper.  
  
"Thanks, I don't know what they're problem was," KC said.  
  
"It's no problem, they shouldn't have tried to get you like that, all together."  
  
"I'm KC."  
  
"Martin," the boy answered. Bray stopped short and slowly came up at the name. The kid's brown hair stuck up everywhere, his skin was clean and dripping at his fight in the water and it showed his puffy cheeks, making it quite clear he hadn't lost his baby face. "And this is Siva."  
  
His partner stepped forward, a slight smile on her face. Her hair was a mass of blonde and blue braids, tied in random gatherings, the color matching her war paint, her eyes simple - and nervous - her clothes nothing special, the deep purple, latex corset standing out the most.  
  
"I'm Amber, and this is Bray."  
  
"It's nice to meet you," she said shyly. Bray looked at her closely, she reminded him strongly of someone. Maybe if her makeup was more drastic, or . . .  
  
"Siva takes care of me," Martin volunteered, walking over and taking her hand.  
  
"We met up so long ago I don't remember when," Siva said in response, she'd gotten a good story from Jaffa before he kicked her out the door, but just an outline, and the set-up of some of the Locos roughing the kid up. She hoped she wouldn't have to wing too much.  
  
"What tribe do you belong to?" Bray asked, misgiving creeping in his voice before he fought it back. He shouldn't be judging someone because they reminded him of something or someone he didn't like.  
  
"We don't," she answered, her eyes downcast. "We've sort have just been drifting around where we could."  
  
That struck Bray, if ever someone was in trouble he wanted to help. Amber looked at Bray but KC spoke up. "Come with us a while. You could hang around, get something to eat. My brother just got married so there's a ton of food."  
  
"KC!" Amber chastised.  
  
"He just helped me from getting pummeled by the Jolly Green Giants and their elf buddy!"  
  
Amber sighed and looked back to the hopeful faces, they did look . . . kind of hungry. Bray was the one that spoke though.  
  
"Alright."  
  
*+*+*  
  
Jaffa sat in his room, thinking. The plan would work; it went off without a hitch. Martin would cozy up to someone in the ranks, maybe Bray, but probably Amber. He'd use his youth and innocence to capture them before faking an upset moment and running off. Hopefully, the prey would follow and the Locos would be able to capture them in a weak moment.  
  
Siva's job . . . she would cozy up to someone as well, in a completely different way. It could be Bray, but Jaffa doubted he'd be that careless, Lex would be the next target, it seemed he was part of the high trio as they were rarely seen apart in battle. But Jaffa had heard murmuring, they had been getting help in tactics from another, some little genius in their group. Maybe Siva could flush him out, and there she'd strike. She would be the Locos little bluebird and convince her target to come to the other side. In this, Jaffa was sure the group would collapse right into Zoot's hands, and he'd be his second in command.  
  
And Ebony would be tossed out, or better yet, rubbed out.  
  
He sat back smiling; he'd send a message to his spies.  
  
**  
  
Trudy laughed, it echoed in the café as Lex kissed the juncture of her shoulder and neck. It felt so incredibly new, although he'd inducted her into the languished heaven of his kisses quite well. But now they were in the open, in the same moment she wanted someone to happen on them so she could share a giddy smile, and she wanted blush and step away. She wrapped her arms around him, the glass of water she held splashing a bit and wetting his shoulder. He rose grinning and kissed her mouth, backing her up against a counter.  
  
"Not here!" Trudy said in a barking giggle.  
  
"What? Our wedding was yesterday, they expect this," he smirked.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
She kissed him anyway and he stroked her curves through fabric.  
  
This was great, Trudy decided. Marriage was great. She was a pure moron to refuse his proposal the first time. She hugged him tightly, a warmth settling in her chest unlike anything she ever felt before . . . but she had felt it, in a less discernible tone. When he held her all those nights. It was safety, comfort, and love. Her best friend.  
  
"Well, I'm quenched, back to the room?" Lex asked in mock conversation.  
  
She laughed and grabbed his hand leading her husband, who was following closely.  
  
Which made KC jumping in a little inopportune.  
  
"KC!"  
  
"Hey!" he chattered.  
  
"Hi," Trudy said a little awkwardly, trying not to show she was a little eager to get away.  
  
"I almost got killed."  
  
"WHAT?" Lex asked venomously, looking to Bray and Amber.  
  
"But it's okay," he continued. "Martin saved me."  
  
The kid trailing behind KC stepped up and smiled.  
  
"This is Siva," Martin offered.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Lex said sparing no glances. "How did you almost get killed?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad, Lex," Amber corrected. "He was just getting bullied, it wasn't like Zoot swooped down to catch him."  
  
No one looked at Siva or Martin to notice if they shifted. Trudy dipped to look at KC, tipping his face up. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"He's a tough kid," Bray answered.  
  
"We know," Lex said, annoyed.  
  
As the others spoke Siva just looked on, more accurately she looked at Lex. He wasn't hard on the eyes in any respect, in a robe only it seemed. Siva tilted her head and took him in, jet hair with a bit of blue mussed up . . . a muss that matched the figure with the long violet hair attending to KC. Now that could be a problem.  
  
. 


	12. Siva and Problems

Bunny's Chapter:  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Siva shifted slightly and looked at Lex. "If you're... busy, and need a baby-sitter for the kid---"  
  
Trudy's eyes flickered to the voice, noticing the tone and the way her husband was being eyed up. She felt a little twist of something and stood up quickly, breaking in.  
  
"KC can come with us; he's ours, ok?" she said huffily, moving him closer to her. She put her arm around his shoulders and held his hand as she leaned next to Lex and tilted her chin defiantly at Siva. Maybe it was a little too obvious, but she could blame it on the hormones.  
  
Lex's eyebrows raised at her stance, enjoying it a little as he smirked and followed Trudy and KC when they headed back to the room. He nodded as he left and let out the slightest chuckle.  
  
"I... I didn't mean any harm..." Siva stammered, putting on a fake humble act.  
  
"Don't mind that; pregnancy hormones," Bray said.  
  
"She and Lex are newlyweds, and they're having a baby," Amber explained.  
  
Siva nodded, her brow puckering slightly. Going after Lex could be hazardous to her health; maybe she should set her sights on the other one... He DID seem to be eyeing her quite a bit...  
  
~*~  
  
"What was all that about?" Lex asked as Trudy let go of KC and shut the door.  
  
"I don't like her," Trudy said with a quark of her nose. "I don't trust her."  
  
"She seemed kinda nice," KC shrugged. He rooted around; he'd left his comics in the room he had shared with Lex and whoever had moved the newlyweds seemed to have forgotten them. He'd have to find them before he got to move into his own, personal room. He hadn't asked Lex yet, but he was sure he'd say yes. Maybe he was a little young, but he had hope.  
  
"Sweetie, you're just a little boy, you don't understand; a woman knows when another woman is after her husband," Trudy said plainly.  
  
"After me?" Lex smirked.  
  
"Yes... don't you tell me you don't see it?" Trudy said softly, cheeks aflame.  
  
"Maybe," Lex shrugged. "But, you don't have anything to worry about, OK?" he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Trudy leant against him, and he stroked her hair softly.  
  
She stared into his eyes; so much softer then they were with anyone else . . .  
  
As they leant up, kissing softly, tenderly, they heard a disgusted noise behind them.  
  
"Ewww... get a room?"  
  
"This IS our room?" Lex smirked at him, hand dropping to the top of KC's head.  
  
"I know," he groused.  
  
~*~  
  
A long, indescribably boring month later Siva laid back on the couch, watching the little brats running around. She was going to kick Jaffa's ass for making her be "mother figure" to Martin for God knows how long...  
  
Her eyes turned slightly, not another muscle moving, and saw Bray walking into the hot-tub store, alone. Over the last few weeks, it'd become painfully obvious that Lex was out of the running. Not only was his little wife-y hardly ever away from him, but he seemed to LIKE it. When she wasn't there he was off making plans she could never *really* get the dirt on. Dumb newlyweds, she couldn't wait to see the luster rub off of that one!  
  
Looking closely, she watched Bray pick up a towel he dropped and continue on. Apparently, it was bath time.  
  
"This could be interesting..." she thought to herself.  
  
She slowly crept up and watched from the doorway as he disrobed... 


	13. Peeping Siva

My turn:  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Lex looked at the screen Jack was pointing to. "This is the plan?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Jack answered.  
  
"Sit and wait."  
  
"And unite! Lex you're always so quick to attack, we need help."  
  
"It's been a month, we could have been doing this then! Besides, we're going to send others into the belly of the beast with us?" Lex laughed.  
  
"It's a good plan," Amber answered sourly. "We've been working on battle plans, but we need more people. We're not throwing them to the wolves, we're right with them."  
  
"So who's the lucky members?"  
  
"It's a hard choice, they're aren't many tribes that can attack the Locos, even with us. Most have no fighting expertise," Jack told them. "The Mallrats are very visible so you're going to have to be honest about why we want to combine our powers."  
  
"Of course we would," Amber nodded.  
  
"So you don't know who it's going to be, how well they can handle themselves, or if they'll turn on us in the end?" Lex laughed.  
  
"You said you wanted to be consulted, that's what we're doing, so stop the negative additions," she demanded.  
  
"Look, when you get something solid, let me know, I'll try to think up something myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my wife."  
  
He left and headed in the direction of their room, thinking of what just happened. Join with others? People no one knew and didn't trust? They'd have to build relationships for battle, ensuring they wouldn't let you get run through with a pointy stick as long as they're out of harm. And speaking of strangers joining the tribe . . .  
  
Lex paused in front of the window, 'Relief Tides' written across it. Through the glass he could see Siva standing in the semi-darkness, she didn't move and inch as she stared at . . . something. Lex entered the store, walking up to her with barely a tap of his boots until he was right behind her, watching Bray sink into a tub.  
  
"Having a good time?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Siva jumped and stepped back. "I needed to talk to Bray so I followed him here, is there a crime against that, Sheriff?"  
  
"For indecent behavior, maybe," Lex smirked. "So you needed to speak with our great leader and got an impromptu show?"  
  
"Maybe," she challenged, crossing her arms.  
  
Lex laughed softly as not to disturb Bray - the fact they were talking with him so near and the acute leader having no idea was bad enough. They could be assassins! Looking at Siva Lex tilted his head, looking her up and down as she gave a disobedient look.  
  
"Best you think of someone else to spy on," he informed her, though she already knew by now. "Bray's already got a partner - in the tribe and in his bed. You met Amber, right?"  
  
"Amber?" She asked coyly, touching his chest lightly with her pointer finger. "And what about you? Do you have a *true* partner as well?"  
  
She hadn't been struck with amnesia, and she wasn't stupid, but just then, she didn't care anymore. This was her job after all; Jaffa had gotten word to her weeks ago, seduce, and seduce. She was rather reluctant at first, it wasn't her natural nature to be alluring like her sisters, but now it was different. She was going to be the victor. Earlier she'd dismissed Lex, but to bring down a strong and reluctant member -perhaps Queen of the Locos would become her spot.  
  
Lex grasped Siva's soft hand and held it away from his black shirt as he bared his teeth a touch.  
  
"I think you know the answer to that. A while back, darlin', I'd be ready for a go."  
  
"Really?" Siva smiled, raising her eyebrow and enjoying his admission.  
  
"Really," Lex answered before forcing her back slightly by pushing her hand toward her own space and dropping it. "But this isn't a while ago, and you came too late."  
  
"What if I'd have come then?" Siva asked, sliding her fingers along her hip and tracing the line of her corset.  
  
Lex looked at her, trying her best to entice him, and she seemed to do it very well. But when Lex wanted to be honest he wasn't one to critique his words into pretty substitutes.  
  
"Well, Siva, I would have dumped you for my wife."  
  
With that simple statement Lex turned on foot and left her. Siva was tempted to stamp her foot, but Bray wasn't far away. She never got anything! Ebony was always the leader, Java the picture of cool confidence. She would get this. She glanced the way Lex left, then to Bray's relaxing body.  
  
She'd get one of them. She'd do her job. She'd come out on top. If not, there was always that quiet one Jaffa had mentioned.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Lex," Trudy smiled, kissing him before he was in the room.  
  
"Nice way to be greeted."  
  
"KC isn't here," she insinuated, dragging his coat off.  
  
"Again?" he asked of her vivacious attitude. "Not that I'm complaining."  
  
"We're newlyweds, we're supposed to do this," she informed him, undoing his buckle.  
  
"Still not complaining."  
  
They hit the bed and Trudy slid her hands under his shirt, Lex mirrored her to feel the hot skin of her back while she moaned at his caresses. He sat up and her legs wrapped around him as she did away with his shirt, throwing it to the floor and kissing his chest.  
  
"Trudy," he said softly, the name rolling across his tongue to roll across her body, the tone making her excitement flush her skin. She kissed him to feel that tone and tongue in her mouth while he pressed her against him to submerge his hands in her hair, the strands twining around his fingers, hands, arms as he kissed her over and over again. She felt the well of sensation bloom in her. Oh, God, she loved him.  
  
"LEX?" A sharp voice intoned from the doorway. They both jumped, Trudy falling to the side and tugging her blouse down as Amber stood there fuming.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" he spat.  
  
"Now you know how I felt," she said, recalling him dropping in at an inopportune moment. "Have you seen Bray?"  
  
"The last time I saw him he was hot tubing," he told her as Trudy gave Amber an ill-tempered look.  
  
Amber sighed raggedly and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Why doesn't she just put him on a leash and be done with it?" Trudy asked as she went to lock the door, bitter at being interrupted doing one of her favorite things. Actually, sheer volume would have made it her favorite thing by an overwhelming margin.  
  
"Chaffing," Lex answered, kissing her throat as soon as she rejoined him. "Besides she's not going to be too happy when she finds him."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Apparently Bray had a Peeping Tom, or Tina?"  
  
"Who?" Trudy asked, unbuttoning her shirt as she moved her husband to lay on the bed.  
  
"Siva," he said reaching for her.  
  
"So she's not just restricting herself to you?" she asked cheekily.  
  
Trudy had given a little into foolishness every once in a while and let herself observe the new guest while she was around Lex. She'd seen Siva following his every move, but she'd also seen her start to notice Bray so she'd decided not to worry too much about it. She trusted Lex, and in a short amount of time she'd been rather happily hit over the head with the fact that the love she felt wasn't restricted to being friends. She was *in love*. She didn't know how he really felt, but marrying her and claiming the baby told her he must have *some* strong feelings for her.  
  
"Good question," he said.  
  
"What's that mean?" she asked as he rolled her under him. Did something happen?  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Ebony stared at Jaffa as he poured adoration over her lover. Why didn't he just jump in bed too and cut her out completely? He probably would if he could, she thought bitterly. He'd have to be taken care of.  
  
"Hey, sis," Java greeted.  
  
"Hi," Ebony said, barely looking to her side but immediately noticing her older kin were not locked at the hip. "Where's Siva?"  
  
"She's not supposed to be back for a couple days now."  
  
"Where'd she go?"  
  
"You didn't hear?" Java said with a laugh. "Falling from grace with Zoot?"  
  
They were sisters, sisters who swore to look out for each other, but they couldn't stop the competitive nature that threaded through them. It stemmed from before the virus when the youngest, overzealous Ebony did anything to claw to the top of whatever she was doing, trampling whomever, or whatever she had to.  
  
"Where is she?" Ebony said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"She's joined up with the Mallrats over a month ago."  
  
"WHAT? I've seen her since then around here-"  
  
"She's decided to walk on the not-so-wild side," she shrugged.  
  
"Drop the trash, Siva, I have a right to know where our sister is." Ebony said, not that she terribly cared, but she sensed something.  
  
Java rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Jaffa's sent her in with Zoot's approval. They sent little rugrat with her too, apparently they've got a plan to overthrow the competition. It's top secret though, no one knows about it so don't go opening your big trap. You've seen her around because Zoot doesn't want anyone to know that they're away spying on the Mallrats, less chance of it leaking out."  
  
"Really?" Ebony bit her lip, she could use this.  
  
What would happen if Jaffa's plan fell through? Zoot wouldn't be too happy. A slow smile spread over her red lips and she almost laughed before turning to her sister.  
  
"You can go now."  
  
"Love you too, little sister." 


End file.
